Unbeatable
by reidluver228
Summary: The team head to River Heights to help with a spree killer. Little do they all know, save Reid, that the help they get is from 18 year-olds. And no one knows that Reid and Nancy had a bit of a past from a previous case. Nancy/Ned, Reid/OC
1. Mixed Feelings

I hope you like this. it's between Criminal Minds and Nancy Drew. I hope it ends up pretty good. I took parts from the original series and the files. Please let me know if you find any inconsitances. I'll greatly fix them. Parts I had make up. And if you have any Ideas, they're always welcome and will be considered.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds ( I just love the show) or Nancy Drew.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**1) Mixed Feelings**

The F.B.I's B.A.U. Team walked into River Hieghts Police Department. Chief McGinnis greeted them.

"F.B.I?" He asked as they all piled in.

"Yes," Agent Hotchner said. "I'm SSA Hotchner, These are SSA Rossi, Prentiss, Morgan, Agent Jareau, our tech analyst Penolope Garcia, and Dr. Reid."

"I wish we were meeting under better terms." McGinnis said as he shook everyone's hand in turn. "I'm having my best detective and her team work with you. She not offically a detective, but her and her team have solve a hundred plus cases together so she has a ton of experience, considering she's only eighteen."

"Are you so sure she would be able to work with the us?" Morgan asked.

"She's worked with F.B.I. agents before." McGinnis said.

"We would like to go to the scene of the crime." Hotchner said.

"I'll have an officer take you and have Nancy meet you there."

"Thank you."

"Nancy?" Morgan asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah." McGinnis said. "That's her name. Nancy Drew. Her and her team will meet you there."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So we've got to work with a teenager." Morgan said complaining a bit as they drove down to the Muskoka River.

"Have you seen her file though?" Reid said looking into a file folder. "It's quite amazing. Apparently she's traveled all over. England, Japan, China, Scotland, France, Italy. It says here on her first case she helped a bunch of family members who were origanally promised money in a will but were fooled over by the Tophams, who had recived everything in the man's will. She found the offical last will, deemed by her father, The Esteemed Lawyer Carson Drew, and found the Tophams were only intitled to five thousand dollars."

"So she found a will." Morgan said.

"It also says she helped a family who was having finacial troubles and helped them renuite with the father and get them money from the shady broker who promised the father a patent and never delivered. she found the truth to his house explosion and his fake death." Reid flipped a few more pages. "oh. Morgan look at this one. "Morgan leaned over to look. "She helped a grandfather who had lost his only son in the military, his daughter-in-law died soon after that, leaving their only child to Mr. March and his wife. And then she died. He had bad finance and wasn't sure he could care for his granddaughter anymore if he didn't find his sons songs to sell. Soon he began hearing the songs on the radio under different authors names. Nancy sloved that one and helped the family and also helped her father's case by finding that a man had stolen his clients patented way of creating cloth."

"Ok. That's a little inpressive." Morgan said looking over it again.

"Or How about this one?" Reid said flipping towards the back and pointing to the page. "It says here that she helped her friend in Long Island find out who was really trying to stop her marriage. She found out it was her friend's step-father and put him behind bars with the help of a little tape recorder stored in her pocket."

"Ok. It is impressive but the fact that she's eighteen..." Morgan looked doubtfully at Hotchner. "Hotch, you can't seriously be on board with all this."

"He say's she and her team's the best they have." Hotchner replied as he turned the car. "We're going to have to work with her. Here we are." They pulled next to a murky river. They got out at the same moment a blue Mustang blasting _Red Carpet Massacre_ by _Duran Duran_ drove up. A red-head shut off the music as she turned the engine off and got out. follwed by a tall boy, a tall brunette, and a petite Blonde. They walked of to the agents.

"FBI?" She asked.

"You're not supposed be here." Morgan said walking up to the girl. "So you and your little group and get back into your fancy sports car and go back to shopping or whatever it is that you do, ok?"

"Oh. Ow." The red head said. "Did you hear him. He said my Mustang is just another sports car." She looked back at Morgan. "And this is what I do. I'm actually am supposed to be here. McGinnis told me to meet you here." She took a badge out of her shoulder bag and showed Morgan. Detective Nancy Drew." She pointed to the boy. "This is Ned Nickerson," She pointed to the blonde. "Bess Marvin," She pointed to the Brunette. "And George Fayne. They're my team."

"George?" Morgan said.

"my givin name is Georgia," George said. "But no one, and I mean **NO ONE**, calls me that. You do, you die."

"No one but Aunty." Bess mumbled. Morgan raised his eyebrows.

"They're cousins." Ned anwered.

"So Who's in charge here?" Nancy asked. Hotchner walked up.

"I am." He said.

"Nancy Drew." She shook his hand. "This is Ned Nickerson, Bess Marvin and George Fayne." She said pointing to the respective person.

"Chief McGinnis told us you'd meet us here." They walked over to where the body had been. "This is Emily Prentiss." Emily looked up to her name. Hotchner introduced them to her. "Dave Rossi." He said as Rossi came over. Nancy looked over his shoulder. "Reid!" Hotchner called. "Come here!"

"Woah Nancy." Bess whispered as Reid walked over. "He's cute. Ned might have some compition."

"Shh it Bess." Nancy Hissed. "He's 28, ten years older than us. And I doubt you'd like him."

"Why?" Bess whispered back. But before she could answer, Reid was within ear shot. Nancy smiled as Reid came up.

"Hi Dr. Reid." She said smiling before Hotchner said anything. She held out her hand. Emily looked back at the sand around the bay where a depression of a body was.

"Hi Nancy." He said as he shook his hand. "So you're the teen detective McGinnis told us about?"

"Yeah," Nancy said as a little pink showed up on her cheeks. "But I thought you'd already figure that out."

"Why? Because your Name's everywhere as River Hieghts Youngest Detective?" Bess joked. Nancy turned to her friend.

"That was a headline in the _Bugle._" Nancy said.

"Hey!" Ned said. "I wrote that story."

"I know." Nancy looked back at Reid. "This is Ned, Bess and George. But you remember. I told you about them."

"He might have forgotten." Bess said.

"Dr. Spencer Reid forget?" Nancy laughed. "Oh please. He's a genius!"

"A Genius?" George asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well-" Reid said. "I do have an IQ of 187,"

"And." Nancy said.

"And an eidetic memory,"

"And." Nancy said. "Isn't there one more?" Reid smiled. He didn't like to sound like he was gloating. But she had asked him.

"And I can read 20,000 words a minute."

"Woah!" Bess said.

"She's right. You are a geinus." George said.

"Well," Reid said shrugging. "I don't feel inteligence can be quantifed accuratly."

"Reid!" Hotcner called. "What do you make of this?" Reid walked over a looked at what Hotchner was.

"So Nancy..." Bess started.

"Bess, like I said, he's ten years older than us. That makes him twenty-eight." Nancy said. "Don't get any ideas."

"But if he was ten years younger, that would make him our age, "Bess continued. "And then Ned would have some serious problems because, you've got to it admit Nancy, he is really cute."

"Yeah." Nancy said dreamily, teasing Ned. He looked at her. She smiled back at him, which made him smile.

"And what's his Name?" George asked as they walked towards the River past the agents.

"Reid?" Nancy said, slightly confused.

"No." George said. "His first name. Isn't like Samuel or something?"

"Samuel?!" Nancy looked at her friend. "No. No. It's Spencer." She shook her head.

"I'd watch out." George whispered to Ned.

"I heard that!" Nancy called. She looked out over the river.

"So this is the famous Muskoka River huh?" Emily asked walking up to Nancy.

Yeah. It looks better without any FBI agents on a case." Nancy looked at Emily. "Sorry. No offense."

"Hey. None taken." Emily Looked out, following Nancy's gaze. "I know what you mean."

"You want to hear something sad?" Nancy looked at Emily.

"What?" Emily looked back.

"To me, this place looks a lot better when I'm on a case with the FBI than when I was working on a T.V. movie." Nancy looked back out.

"You were in T.V. movie?"

"Yeah one about how our town got our name."

"Call Gacia," Nancy heard Hotchner ask Morgan. "Find out all you can about her."

"Who?" Nancy asked turning back to the investigation. "Shelly Edwander?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You'll find out she was twenty years old and well liked. We were good friends. She was brought up in a srict catholic household. She went to the catholic private school we have here from pre-k to senior year. She attened church every sunday and like to sit near the front. She worked in an antique store for as long as I can remember and owned it since two years ago. Once she graduated high school, she moved out of her parents house, which was a few block from my house and the library, to be closer to the store. She was a huge supporter of the Footlighters, and acting group for Bayport, River Heights, Mapleton, and Chicago. She saw every preformance. She prefered to use cash instead of checks to buy things because she didn't want to be trailed, ever again."

"Guilty past?" Morgan ventured.

"No." Nancy said shaking her head. "Crazed ex boyfriend. I helped her put him away and got her a restraining order. Dad was her lawyer. He's also her parents."

"You do know a lot about this girl."Rossi said.

"Well I said we were good friends. We never went to school together like Bess, George and me but that doesn't mean we weren't close. And when you live in a small town like this, Everybody knows everything about everyone." Nancy answered. "But there's one thing that confuses me." She reached into her shoulder bag.

"What's that?" Reid asked.

"The way she was killed." She looked over the autopsy report. "It says she was killed in a 'T' style. Her throat sllit and cut down her torso. Her Rib cage was then pried open and her heart and lungs were cut out."

"God Nancy!" Bess squealed turning a little green. "Shut up!" She ran towards the River so she didn't throw up.

"She's great at a lot of stuff,"George said. "But being able to solve murder..."

Anyway." Emily looked at Nancy. "What's confusses you?"

"Well maybe it's not as confusing as it is familiar."

"Why familiar?" Ned asked.

"I think my dad was on a case like this when I was about five." Nancy said looking up. "But I remember going to the court room, Dad had said I was old enough to be able to watch the case, and they had sentenced him to death. He killed fifteen women in the matter of weeks after a few years break, the exact same way as Shelly. I didn't see him get killed, I was way too young, Dad probably would say I still can't go, but Dad went and came back happy because he was dead. My Dad's usually a criminal attorney, but on this case, he was representing the state. it's weird that I remember this. It started when my mom was still alive. I was two." Nancy shook her head. "There has to be records at the library. Old newspapers or something. I'm going to go check them out. I'ts not far from my house. George I'll drop you off to work on the coputers at the department."

"Reid." Hotchner said. "You're most Qualified. You go with her."

"Ned and Bess," Nancy said. "I won't be long and I'll meet up with you guys at the Department, k?"

"See you." Ned said kissing her cheek.

"Dr. Reid," Nancy said. "Ready to go?"

"Tell me we're not listening to what you had on when you pulled up." Reid said.

"What? You don't like _Duran Duran_?" Nancy laughed. The stood waiting for George. "Nah. Don't worry, we'll be listening to _Scared To Death_ by _Bent Fender_." Nancy laughed. "They wrote it after a case I was on that involoved them, it's based on the case."

"You know _Bent Fender_?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. My dad and the drummer's dad were roommates in colledge." Nancy looked over to her friend. "George! Ready?"

"Coming! give me a minute to get my arm back!" Nancy laughed slightly at the sight of Bess clinging to her cousin. "oh Agent Hotchner, Do you Mind If I talk to Shelly's Parents? They'll be very Happy I'm on the case."

"Sure, But Reid goes with you." Hotchner Replied.

"Of course." Nancy headed towards the car follwed by Reid and George who finally pulled free of Bess. "Dr. Reid, you should sit in the front. George has bags of computer equitment in the back."

"Nancy," Reid said. "I've know you a while so call me Spencer."

"Ok, Spencer" Nancy said as the got into the car and Drove away.

"Hey Hotch," Morgan said.

"Yeah." Hotchner replied.

"You know all that Nancy was saying about Shelly?"

"Yeah," Hotchner's serious face got more so. "Did she make it up?"

"No. She was right about everything, down to a every detail."

"Chief McGinnis said she was th best." Hotchner said as they finished up. "You should try to trust her more, or at least believe her. She'll be a big help to us."

**And- Done for now. Any comments or questions or things I need to clear up? Please let me know and I'll try to. and if you have Idea's feelfree to tell me. Tjey will be considered, but may not make it in.**


	2. Just Doing Research

In this chapter, I'm bringing in Theeni. I think I changed Nancy a bit to more my style but I try to keep her the same. This one's a little mushy. I tried. Let me know if you think the characters are too out of wack and I'll try to fix it in the future. This one is also very long. Sorry about that, but it's alot of infromation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**2) Just doing Research**

Nancy had the radio on low and the music was all that was heard. That and the sound of key board keys clicking under George's fingers. Reid laughed a little to himself.

"Hey George." He said. "When you get in, find a Penelope Garcia. You'll get along with her nicely." Nancy smiled. Reid caught this and smiled too.

"Is she into computers?" George asked.

"She's our technical analyst."

"Cool."

"Ok George." Nancy said. "We're here." George got out, carried her laptop neatly under her arm. She leaned into Nancy's window and into Nancy's ear.

"Why don't you try hooking Reid up with Theeni?"

"I'll try George." Nancy winked. "I will try." She then drove off. A few blocks down, _It's Alright, It's Ok_ by _Ashley Tisdale_ began playing. Nancy started singing along lowly. But once the high notes came, she couldn't help herself. Reid looked at her. She caught him staring out of the corner of her eye. She stopped singing immediately and blushed.

"Sorry." She mummbled as she turned off the radio.

"No. Don't be." Reid said smiling. "I was just thinking about our Flordia trip."

"You remember everything about that trip don't you?" Nancy asked so softly, it was barley audiable.

"Yeah." He answered just as quietly. "I do." He looked at her. "I have a photographic memory, remember."

"Yeah, I remember." Nancy giggled. Reid did too. "Reid, can I tell you something?" Nancy said quietly.

"Sure Nancy." Reid said noting she called him Reid and not Spencer or Dr. Reid. "What's on your mind?" She slowed the car down in front of stone building that looked like a church.

"I wanted you to know I haven't told anyone about that. Not even Frank and Joe know." She looked at him. "And I don't want them to."

"Neither do I." Reid said. "I haven't told a person either. Morgan tried getting it out of me the first week I was there. but I didn't say a thing." Nancy got out of the car. Reid followed.

"Thanks Spencer." Nancy said giving him a quick hug. "You're a really awsomely good friend." He smiles and looks up.

"This is a library?"

"Yeah."

"It looks like a church." He said.

"It's supposed to." She smiled as they walked in and the cool air for the A.C. hit their faces. "We've got to look for a friend of mine. Her office is upstairs. Normally patrons aren't allowed up there, but since this is an FBI investigation....." Nancy said going to the door.

"You shouldn't go in there Nancy." A voice snarled from behind. Nancy cringed. It was the last person she wanted to see.

"Go away Deirdre. This doesn't involve you." Nancy said calmly and not turning around.

"We patrons aren't allowed up there." She whined. "Why do you get to go? with-" She looked at Reid. "Who's this Nancy?"

"A friend. Now please-"

"Like a new boyfriend? Does this mean Ned is avaible?"

"No Deirdre. Ned's still my boyfriend now please-"

"You must have two boyfriends!"

"No Dee Dee!" Nacy said finally turning around. Reid watched the two of them. He noticed Nancy's face Red with anger and Deirdre's was determinded. Deirdre turned on her heels and stalked away. Nancy turned back to the door and ws about to open it when a shrewed voice yelled at her.

"Ms. Drew!" the voice said.

"Yes Kathi?"Nancy said turning around to face the red-haired librarian that was standing behind her.

"I know your friends up there but you know unless she bring you, you can't go there."

"We need to Kathi-" Nancy tried to explain.

"Why?"

"McGinnis sent us." Nancy pulled out her badge. "I'm now Detective Drew and this is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid with the FBI. We need to go talk to Theeni." Kathi looked at what was held in the two people's hands. Deirdre's jaw dropped.

"Ok. Go up." Kathi said.

"Thank you." Nancy said and the headed up the stairs. "We'd be up there by now if it weren't for Deirdre."

"What's with her anyway Nancy?" Reid asked.

"What about her?" Nancy scoffed. "The fact that she always wants me in trouble or the fact she was curious all about Ned?"

"Both I guess."

"She always wanted Ned, in anyway. Let me tell you, it's one thing to flirt with him when I'm not there. It's another thing to flirt with him when I am there. It's totally different thing to flirt with him in front of me, in my own house!"

"She does that?" Reid asked shocked.

"Yeah."

"You've gotta be talking about Deirdre." A voice said. It was light and full of life.

"Theeni!" Nancy yelled and hugged a girl about twenty-five, with dark brown hair and dark chocolate eyes.

"Nancy!" She said as Nancy hugged her. "What's up?" Nancy pulled away.

"I wish we were here under better cercomstances." Nancy pointed to Reid. "This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Hi Dr. Reid." Theeni said holding out a hand.

"H-hi." Reid said shaking it.

"Spencer," Nancy said. "This is Athena Witers, she's one of my good friends considering she's seven years older than me."

"So Nancy," Athena said. "What can I do for you?"

"I need every newspaper article that describes a murder like this-" Nancy hands her the autopsy report.

"Ew!" Athena says as she reads it."Over the past hundred years or so?"

"Sure Theeni. He could be idolizing a perticular murder from the past."

"It'll take me about fifteen- twenty minutes. A half hour tops."

"Really?" Reid asked.

"Oh yeah," Nancy said. "Theeni here can read 15,000 words a minute, has an almost photograghic memory and and IQ of 182."

"And Yet I'm stuck at the same old Job I took when I graduated seven years ago." Athena sighed. "Except I have a higher position."

"Nice,"Reid said.

"So you guys have something to do while you wait for me to find this stuff?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said. "Spencer, we can talk to Mr. and Mrs. Edwander." And the two left.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy and Reid stood on the porch of the Edwander's house, waiting for an answer. A dark haired, middle-aged woman opened the door.

"Yes?" She asked almost feebly.

"Mrs. Edwander?" Nancy said. "It's me Nancy. May I come in?"

"Oh Nancy!" Mrs. Edwander said. Of course. And bring your friend in."

"Hello Nancy." Mr. Edwander said not so cheerfully from his chair. "Who's your friend? A new Boyfriend?"

"Did you and Ned break-up already?" Mrs. Edwander asked.

"No. He's not my new boyfriend and Ned and I are still together." Nancy said blushing. "This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. he's with the FBI."

"Hello Dr. Reid." Mrs. Edwander said.

"SSA?" Mr. Edwander said partially confused, "Wait. FBI?"

"Yes." Reid said. "We were called in to cover the death of your daughter-"

"No." Mr. Edwander said Standing up. "No outsiders. Nancy, you're going to let the FBI take the case?"

"Actually-" Nancy started but he cut her off.

"You and all the others no nothing about my little girl. And what do you plan on doing to stop this-this- monster? Huh?" Mr. Edwander spat in Reid's face. Reid wiped the spit off his face.

"Mr. Edwander!" Nancy said loudly. "Calm down. I'm on the case as the River Heights side."

"Good." Mr. Edwander said. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to go upstairs." Mr. Edwander left the room and headed up the stairs.

"I'm sorry Nancy and Dr. Reid." Mrs. Edwander said. "He hasn't quite grasped the fact that Shelly's gone."

"It's ok." Nancy said. "We should head back to the library soon. I just wanted to let you know I'm on the case."

"And Could you let us know if anything happens?" Reid asked as he followed Nancy to the door.

"Of course." Mrs. Edwander said. "I'll call Nancy."

"Oh," Nancy said as she handed Mrs. Edwander a piece of paper. "This is my cell. Contact me on that." They walked into the Mustang.

"So we're headed back to the library?" Reid asked.

" No, why?" Nancy asked. "You wanna see Theeni?" She laughed. Reid looked a her. "We're going ot my house. I don't know about you but I'm starved!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy opened the front door to her house. She and Reid walked in and heard a man yelling. Nancy's face turned curious. She slowly made her way to her father's office where the yells were coming from. Reid looked at her. a floor board creaked under his weight.

"Shh." Nancy said turning to Reid.

"Isn't this eavesdropping?" Reid whispered to her.

"I prefer to call it staying informed." Nancy whispered back. She stood up near the door. Her face twisted in confusion. "It's my dad."

"What?" Reid asked but Nancy had barely enough time to jump back from her croutched position at her father's home office door.

"Nancy?" Mr. Drew asked. "What are you doing home?"

"Dad," Nancy said. "I'm working on a case and had to head over to the library and to the Edwander's."

"You're working on that case Nancy?" Mr. Drew's voice held a litttle anoyyance and curiousity.

"Yeah."Nancy said nodding."I was just as shocked as you were when Chief McGinnis gave me this case."

"And who's this Nancy?" Mr. Drew pointed to Reid.

"Oh. This is SSA Dr. Spencer Reid."

"The same Spencer Reid who helped you and the Hardy's in Flordia?"

"Yes, this is him."

"Well hello Dr. Reid." Mr. Drew said holding his hand out to Reid.

"Hello Mr. Drew." Reid said shaking Mr. Drew's hand.

"So You're with the FBI?" Mr. Drew asked.

"Yes."

"Why are you here?"

We were called on the Shelly Edwander's case."

"Ah, so sad about what happened to her." Just then the phone rang.

"Oh I got it. You two keep talking." Nancy said and she went over to the phone.

"Drew residence, Nancy speaking." Nancy said into the phone.

"Hello? Is Hannah Gruen there?" The person on the other line asked.

"Could you please hold on for a minute and I'll go see." Nancy put the phone down and walked into the kitchen as Mr. Drew and Reid kept talking.

"Hannah," Nancy said in the doorway to the kitchen. "There's someone on the phone looking for you."

"Oh Nancy," Hannah said from infront of the sink. "Could you take a message, I'm stuck over here."

"Ok." Nancy headed back to the phone. "She's in the middle of something. May I take a message?"

"Oh Do you think you could pull her away? It's about her sister." The voice said.

"Ok. Give me a minute." Nancy went back into the kitchen. "Hannah-"

"Nancy, please just take a message." Hannah asked no looking up.

"Hannah you might want to take this, It's about your sister." In a flash Hahnah grabbed the phone. Nancy turned off the water Hannah had left on and walked back to Reid and Mr. Drew.

"Oh. Nancy," Mr. Drew said. "I hope you and Hannah will be alright tonight. I have to fly to Seattle."

"Is that what you were yelling about?"Nancy asked. Mr. Drew looked at his daughter. "We could hear you from the minute we stepped in the front door."

"Yes that was about my current case. So you will be fine with Hannah?"

"Actually," Hannah said I have to go away tonight. "My sister's sick again and wants to talk to me in person. Nancy will be alone tonight."

"Well If Ned stays-" Mr. Drew started.

"Forget that Dad." Nancy said. "Ned has school for the next three days."

"But I thought finals were last week."

"Yeah but he has sports Dad." Mr. Drew looked at Reid.

"if it's alright with you, Would you be able to take care of Nancy if anything happened to her since both Hannah and I will be gone?"

"Uh-sure." Reid said.

"Well what are we standing around for?" Hannah asked. "Lets eat."

"Hannah-" Nancy started.

"It's just a snack. I made Chicken and Rice Casserole and fudge cake." They all started walking into the Dinningroom.

"That's considered a snack?" Reid asked Nancy.

"This is Hannah Gruen we're talking about." Nancy shrugged. They sat down at the table. Mr. Drew at the head of the long tabel. Nancy sat next to him and Reid sat down next to her. Hannah sat across from Nancy. They all began to eat.

"Wow Hannah," Reid said. "This casserole is amazing."

"Would you like the recipe? I'm sure your wife would love it too." Hannah said. Nancy looked up, knowing where this was going. She tried to stifle a smile. When she couldn't, she looked back down at her food.

"Oh." Reid said laughing a little. "I'm not married."

"No?" Hannah asked shocked. "You're a very charming younge man. It's surprising." They ate for awhile in silence.

"So how's your case coming along Nancy?" Mr. Drew asked. "Probably better than mine."

"Well I had gone to library, after meeting up with the BAU team at the Muskoka River, and told Theeni we need paper articles. She said give her about a half hour. But it's vaguley familiar."

"How so?" Mr. Drew asked.

"I'm recalling it as a case you worked on when I was five. It ws the first court case of your's I ever saw. But I remember you started that when I was two. It's one of the few memories of Mom I have. You started talking to her about how you were so glad that you were representing the state instead of this guy and some other stuff. It's a little fuzzy but then again I was two."

"That was sixteen years ago, Nancy." Mr. Drew said.

"Yeah. I know. Do you remember that case?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how the were killed?"

"Unfortunatly I do." Mr. Drew looked at his daughter. "Why do you bring it up?" Nancy looked at her father. Their eyes locked.

"Shelly was killed the exact same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I was hoping we could take a look at your case files."

"Sure. I'll dig them out for you before I leave."

"Thanks Dad." Nancy said. Hannah collected the dishes and Nancy helped her bring out the fudge cake. The conversation varied between different asspects and Reid started rolling off statistics making Nancy laugh so hard she almost choked on her cake. She put the last bite of cake in her mouth and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Nancy said getting up and going to the phone. "Drew residence. Nancy speaking." She said trying to swallow.

"Nancy? It's Athena." Athena said on the other end.

"Theeni. How'd you know I was home?" Nancy asked.

"I called your cell and you didn't answer." Nancy noticed that her cell was next to the phone. She probably didn't hear it over their laughter. "Anyway, I wanted to let you and Dr. Reid know that I found every article relating to the report you gave me."

"Theeni. That took you awhile."

"No. I found them a while ago. I found them like ten minutes after you left and I double check. Normally you'd put them into a computer but to do it manually is faster for me. I would have called sooner but I had to go to a meeting."

"Theeni. You're starting to sound a bit like Reid." Nancy said laughing. We'll be there in a little." She hung up the phone and walked back into the dinningroom and noticed every one cleaning up. She looked at Reid.

"Ready to go? That was Theeni. She found all we need." Nancy said.

"Sure." Reid said He looked at Hannah. "Thank you for the meal."

"You're quite welcome. Oh and here." She handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" He asked unfolding it.

"It's the recipe. You said you liked it. And Married or not, you deserve it."

"Thank you." He walked to the door.

"Byee Dad." Nancy said kissing her dad's cheek. "I don't think I'll be home before you leave."

"I'll call at nine. My flight won't land until then." Mr. Drew said. "But on every other day at eight. Like always."

"Ok Dad."

"Oh and Nancy." He called as she walked towards the door.

"Yeah Dad?" She turned around.

"I'll put the files in your room."

"Ok Dad." She gave him a hug and ran back towards the car. Reid had just gotten into the passanger side. She got in and started driving.

"Sorry about that." Nancy appologized to Reid.

"Why?" He asked looking at her.

"If I knew we were going to be pulled into a meal, I wouldn't have stopped off at home and would have just called Dad for the files."

"It's no big deal and it was filling. I don't know if I'll be able to eat dinner."

"I'll be having the leftovers tonight." Nancy laughed. She stopped at a red light and noticed the Bugle. She hit her hand on the steering wheel.

"What's the matter?" Reid asked.

"I should ask Ned to get articles from the Bugle." Nancy said. "I'll call him from the library." She continued on to the library. When they had gotten to the stairs that leads to the second floor. Nancy led the way to Athena's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." Athena called from the inside.

"Hi Theeni." Nancy said. "You mind if I use your phone?"

"Go ahead." Athena said pointing to the phone on her desk.

"It's nice and cool in here." Reid said.

"I love that. The A.C. up here is super powerful." Athena said.

"Ned said he's going to give us articles from the Bugle tommorrow after he comes back." Nancy said hanging up.

"Great." Athena said. "You guys wanna start going through those paper's?"

"Sure." Nancy said. She grabed a paper and started skimming the article. Reid and Athena grabbed one and read themselves. Nancy looked up every so often and Notice the two looking at each other through the corner's of their eyes. She shook her head and laughed. She head Athena's distincted giggle slip out of her mouth. She took a quick glance at her watch.

"Uh-" Nancy said. "Do you guys realize it's five?"

"That late?" Athena said.

"Yeah." Nancy said as they started putting the paper's in boxes.

"I've gotta go home." Athena said. "You guys can take these." She handed them the boxes. "I'll help you carry them to Nancy's car."

"Don't wanna keep your date waiting huh?" Nancy joked.

"Oh very funny Nancy." Athena said. "You know I haven't had a date since senior year of high school."

"I know. Theeni. i was just joking around." The three of them carried the three boxes to Nancy's car and put them in the trunk. Nancy and Reid then left and headed back to the Police Department. When they got there, everyone looked at them. They put the three boxes on the table.

"Well look who's finally back." Morgan said.

"What happened to you two?" Ned asked.

"Theeni gave us all the articles from every newspaper from the past hundred years." Nancy said.

"A hundred years." Morgan said.

"Nancy figured that he could be idolizing one murder from the past." Reid said.

"And Ned," Nancy said. "You said you'd get the articles from the Bugle?"

"Yeah Nan." Ned said. "I'll do that tomorrow."

"And Dad is going to leave me his case files fromthe murders I told you about." Nancy said.

"Did you talk to the Edwanders?" Hotchner said.

"Yeah." Nancy said. "Mr. Edwander was a little bit upset that the FBI was on the case-"

"Why?" Emily asked.

"He felt you don't know anything about Shelly, But I told him I'm on the case for the River Heights PD and he calmed down."

"He's fine with you on the case but not the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"yeah. It's because I've known Shelly since I was little. She was only two years older than me." Nancy said.

"What's in the box?" Bess asked.

"Newspaper articles." Nancy said. "We've got three hours before i have to take Ned home."

"Why three hours?" Morgan asked.

"Mom wants me home by eight." Ned said. "I have school."

"How old are you?" Morgan asked.

"Nineteen." Ned answered. "I'm in colledge and I have basketball tommorrow."

"Ah."

"Ok. Everyone grab a paper then." Rossi said as he lifted off one of the top.

"Oh Nancy." JJ said walking in. "We found these on Shelly, could you tell us what they mean?" Nancy looked at them.

"Well this is a recipt for a bank account, This is an inventory list for the shop and this is- Oh God!"

"What?" Hotchner asked.

"Huh? oh it's nothing bad. this just reminded me of something."

"Then what's on that paper?" Morgan asked.

"It's a flyer for the River Heights Annual 'beach' party this weekend." Nancy said. "It's at a lake though because we're land-locked." She looked at the team. "If you guys want, if this case is over by then, you all can come." They all looked at each other. "You don't have to answer now. Just think about it."

Three hours later, both teams had discovered nothing.

"Alright, Ned, Bess. We've gotta go." Nancy said standing up. "Any one know where George is?"

"Yeah." Bess said. i think she's in the office down the hall." Nancy walked down there and opened the door. George was sitting, talking with a woman who looked oddly like her cousin except for the fact she had pink streaks in her blonde hair.

"George. I gotta take Ned home now so If you want a ride..." Nancy said.

"Yeah." George said. "I'll see you then. Oh and Penelope?"

"Yes Sweetie?" Garcia said turning around.

"Can I keep my laptop here?"

"It'll be perfectly safe." George left with Nancy and was followed by Ned and Bess. She dropped Bess and George off first because she hafd to pass Bess's house to get to Ned's. George was staying with Bess that night. george said that she'd drive Bess to the station the next day. She then proceeded to Mapleton to drop Ned Off. She stopped and walked with him to his doorthey stood there for a few minutes.

"It's said what happened to Shelly." Ned said.

"Yeah." Nancy agreed.

"Are you going to be alright tonight? I mean with your dad and Hannah gone."

"Yeah. I've been home alone before."

"I love you Nancy." Ned said.

"I love you too Ned." Nancy said as she leaned in to get a kiss. When they broke apart a few seconds later. He embraced her. She closed her eyes and inhaled the sent of him. She thought that she could get high off his smell. She oppened her eyes to see Mrs. Nickerson standing at the window.

"You should get in before you get in trouble." Nancy said.

"Why?" Ned asked. "I like it out here with you."

"But your mom's staring at us from thw window." He turned around and saw Mrs. Nickerson.

"Hi Mom!" He called waving a bit. "I'm gonna go so..."

"Yeah. You better." Ned leaned in and kissed her again. He broke off and walked inside. Nancy walked back to her car.

"Now it's time ot go home and eat the leftover Chicken and Rice casserole." Nancy said. "Hm. Maybe I should save some for Spencer. Yeah i will. He loved it. it'll be his lunch tommorrow. Ok. Home we go."


	3. A Flashback And A Legend

******** PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER********

There is a refference to Crossing Jordan in this chapter. Nancy's uncle Nigel is Nigel Townsend. if It's too confusing I'll post up the little story between them. But basically Nigel and Nancy's mom were close friends. And Nigel and Nancy talk frequently so he's all uptodate in this one. In my mind story they haven't talked in a few years. Sorry I'll stop babbling and probably confusing you. So that's the story behind that.

If you were ever confused:

_Titles and authours and artists_

_Flashback_

Other end of the phone conversation

**_Other line I.M._**

**Her I.M.S**

**Notes.**

also, the show Criminal Profiling, is based off of Criminal Minds but you can't have a show feature that very show so..... Enough chatter, on with the chapter. A bit language. Sorry it's so long. Important stuff

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**3) A Flashback And Legend**

*Beep. Beep. beep. Beep.* The microwave sounded through the near empty.

"I'm comming! I'm comming!" Nancy yelled at it as she ran down the stairs. She tightened her ponytail, flatened her bright pink tank-top, and pulled down her short blue shorts with yellow piping around her backside as she walked to the mircowave and pulled a plate out. She blew on the steam and put it on the counter. she grabbed a fork. The casserole she had eaten earlier had filled to the point she hadn't been hungry until ten. A fuzzy thing raced around her feet.

"Oh. Togo." Nancy said looking down. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"Rarf." He barked in acceptance. He follwed her to the cubboard. She took a small thing of treats, grabbed the leftover heated casserole with the fork, and a can of Coke. She walked over to the upstairs and turned off the kitchen light so that the only light that was on was the hall light. she had decided to watch some T.V. and sleep downstairs. She walked into her room and sat down at her computer desk. She had noticed Athena was on.

"**Hey**." She typed.

"**_Hey._**" Athena responded.

"**So what do you think of Dr. Reid?**"

"**_Isn't his name Spencer?_**"

"**Yeah.**"

"**_He's really cute! I really like him. I don't know if it's love. I get a butterfly type feeling in my stomach when I think about him, talk about him and I can't help but smile when I'm near him or when some one says his name or when I just think about him._**"

"**Awww! You love him! I should know. That's how I felt about Ned for a while at first. Now look at us. Are you going to invite him to the 'Beach' party?**"

"**_I don't know. I'm no good at asking people out. And will he still be here?_**"

"**It's this weekend and its Wedensday. Tommorrow it'll be Thursday. The party's on Friday. It'll be fine. He should be able to stay. And I think we'll have this case done tomorrow, if not friday morning, early afternoon the latest.**"

"**_Ok Nancy. If you think so. And Nancy. Do you think you can ask him for me?_**" Her private line rang.

"**I'll try. Hold on. Phone's rining.**"

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Nancy. I'm glad you're up." The voice on the other end said.

"Spencer! What's up?" Nancy said and then she typed. "**Speak of the devil. It's Spencer!**"

"I was hoping to be able to take a look at you father's case files really soon. And show you somethig I found in one of the articles your friend Athena gave us." Reid said.

"Like now?" Nancy asked.

"Sure. I mean if it's ok with you and-"

"Spencer. I'm the only one here."

"Oh. Right. Then I'll see you."

"Just come in. The front door will be unlocked. Wait for me in the livingroom." She hung up the phone. and turned back to the computer and started typing. "**I think I'll ask him when he gets here. He wants to see my father's case files. He also remembered you....**"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

An officer walked into the FBI's "office" and handed them a plastic bag with an envelope in it with the letters FBI written crudily on it.

"This was left outside for you. No one's touched it." He said and left the room. Hotchner pulled it out with a gloved hand. He pulled out the letter and put the envelope back in the bad handed it to JJ.

"It's looks like blood. See if it is and find out whose it is." Hotchner told her and she left. He looked over the leeter and looked disgruntled.

"What?" Rossi asked. He took the letter and read it out loud.

"**FBI-**

**While you scoped out my last dump site and had your nerd running around with Miss know-it-all Nancy Drew, You failed to save another girls life. You will find her in a spot that's a tad stony. So go find your most recent failure. Happy Hunting.**"

"Cheif McGinnis." Hotchner called to him in the hall. He walked in. "Do you know of a place that's reffered to as a bit stony?"

"uh-" McGinnis thought for a moment. "Only the stone steps to the lake where the anual 'beach' party is held.. But other than that, not off the top of my head. But Nancy could probably think of another."

"We'll go there but if that's not it, we're going to have to ask her." Hotchner said.

"Could get a copy of that to show her then?" Reid asked.

"Why?" Morgan asked.

"I'm headed over there." Reid answered. "I'm going to pick up some case files from her that were her father's." Hotchner nodded.

"After we look for prints I'll have a copy made and you go, but take Morgan with you. The rest of us will head over to the lake." Reid nodded. A short while later JJ came back in. She handed a photocopy of the note to Reid.

"No prints were found on the note." She told them.

"What about the envelope?" Emily asked.

"It was blood but It was Shelly Edwander's." JJ answered.

"there's nothing hidden about her that no one could have know about either." Garcia said. "I've looked through everything about Shelly and am begining to feel a bit guilty because she was just as Nancy had claimed. Nothing hidden. I mean I hacked into her E-mail and this girl kept all her e-mails. No scandal."

"It's ok Garcia. I'll see if I can find out anymore." Reid said getting up to leave. Morgan followed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy Was sitting upstairs with a full tummy and a lazy dog on her lap. She started laughing at something that had appeared on the screen. She head a car pull up. She looked out the window and saw Reid and Morgan get out of the car. Reid knew the front door was going to be unlocked so she didn't have to be down at this moment. But she figured that when they left, she could start watching her favorite show. So she typed to all her friends that she had to go and shut down her computer. She turned off the radio and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She washed her face quickly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid pulled up to the front of Nancy's house.

"This is the Drew house?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah." Reid said. They walked up to the front door. He put a hand on the knob.

"Why don't we ring the door bell?" Morgan asked. "Instead of busting in?"

"She told me the front door will be unlocked and to wait for here in the livingroom." Reid said opening the door. He closed the door after Morgan. They walked into living room. A short while they heard pots crahing and a dog barking. Reid and Morgan pulled out their guns and headed towards the dark kichen.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nany heard the door slam shut. She knew Reid had walked in. She wiped off the water from her face. She walked back into her room and turned off the light. She took the dirty paper dishes down the back stairs to the kitchen. She was followed by a hyper little dog. She put the paper dishes into the trash. She had just put the dog treats away when someone came up behind her and wrapped a rope arounder her neck. She choked, Scratched at the big hand that proved it was a man choking her, and backed him up to the wall. He pulled the rope tighter. She hit some metal pots onto the floor as she reached for something to get this guy off her. Togo Started barking loudly. She felt the big knife that was on the wall. Sh knew that she had only one shot to do this. She elbowed him in the stomach. it wasn't the best thing she could have done, but all she needed was that split second the guy loosened his grip on the rope around her neck. In that split second, She grabbed the knife, pinned the guy against the wall, and held it to his throat, right by his windpipe, as she panted. She hoped in her mind it was the biggest one that's always up there.

"FBI!" She heard Morgan yell as the lights turned on a second later. He and Reid walked into the kitchen, guns drawn. Reid pulled Nancy away and took the rope off her neck as Morgan put hand cuffs on the guy. He told someone to call McGinnis to have him bring a car over.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGinnis stood next to Nancy on the front porch as an officer put the guy in the car. it turned out the guy was not related to the case but an angry nephew of Mr. and Mrs. David Judson. They were a couple Nancy had put behind bars for smuggling jewels into the country through paintings.

"I've told the two agents that I want them to stay with you tonight." McGinnis said. Nancy looked at him. She smoothed some hair that had managed to come out of ponytail down on her head.

"Why?" She asked. This time he looked at her.

"Do you honestly have to ask why?" He said to her. "Because of what happened."

"But-" She started to argue.

"No buts. I could call your father on this one and you know what side he's take." She didn't say anything but goodnight. She knew he was right. He got into the car with the nephew and the officer and left. She knew her dad would tell her that Reid and Morgan should stay there with her. That it was just so dangerous. She walked back inside.

"Ok. So I guess the two of you are stuck here with me tonight." She said.

"So sad." Morgan said sarcasticly.

"Oh. Ha, Ha, Ha." Nancy said back.

"Reid did you forget why we're here?" Morgan asked.

"That's one of the two things Dr. Spencer Reid doesn't do." Nancy said sitting on the longest couch. she opened up a small notebook and started writing.

"What two things?" Reid asked. Nancy counted them off on her fingers.

"Forget things, and Joke." She looked down at her note pad.

"I joke." Reid said. Morgan and Nancy looked at each other.

"Yeah. Sure Spencer. Ok." Nancy said smiling and nodding. She looked back at Morgan. "Now the question is can he take a joke." Morgan nodded. They sat there in silence for a few seconds. Reid pulled out the copy of the note.

"Nancy." He said handing it to her. "What do you make of this?" She took it and read it.

"Well I can tell this was writtin by a male. He's a lefty." She said looking at this. "He knows who's on the team and who left with me because they called Spencer a nerd. He obviously don't like me because they call me a know-it-all. It also shows this was a male because it boasts of confidence and being smarter than us. If it was a woman it would have been written differently." She looked up to find the two staring at her." It's a girl thing." She looked back at the note. Morgan looked at Reid with a look of sarcasim. to show that he thought it ws an odd excuse to explain how she knew that. "Did you find her yet?"

"No." Morgan said. "Hotch called as they were loading that Judson guy into the car and told us that place wasn't it."

"What place?" Nancy asked.

"The stone steps by the lake." Reid said. "McGinnis told us about that place."

"That's not what's he's referring to." Nancy said looking it over again. "And if I'm right, which I probably am, he's a local."

"Local?" morgan asked. "Like from River Heights?"

"From River Heights, Mapleton, Bayport. Trib Falls, maybe even Chicago."

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Because he's talking about Stony Hill."

"Stony Hill?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. it's a huge rock in the park. It's a local little known legend that goes with it." Nancy explained. "That's what made me think about it."

"What's the story?" Reid asked.

"It's says that back in the sixties, a man killed six girls. on set of twins, one set of triplets and an only child. He killed them and dumped them at that Hill. But here's the freaky part that makes the story almost fake. Their veins were totally dry." Nancy said. "They M.E. ruled it from a vaccum type thing. Some," She rolled her eyes. "Like My best friend Bess, however say that he was part vampire and sucked their blood for nutrients."

"Really?" Morgan said.

"Like I said," Nancy said shrugging. "It's just a legend. But those girls did die and their veins were dry. But no one know why. And I've gotta stop rhyming." She smiled a bit.

"Ok." Morgan said as he called Hotchner and told him about Stony Hill.

"You know that the vampire part is untrue, right?" Reid said to her.

"Oh Yeah." She said shaking her head and rolling her eyes in an agreeing way. "So I'm going to watch my favorite show and since you two are here.....well I think you'll like it." She turned on the T.V. and her favorite show was just starting. "Yay! It just started." She Jumped down onto the couch. Morgan and Reid just looked at her.

"What is it?"Reid asked her.

"_Criminal Profiling._" She answered, eyes glued to the T.V.

"And it's about?" Morgan asked as he seated himself in a chair and Reid sat no the smaller of the two couches.

"Profiling Criminals." She said looking at him. "Hence the name _Criminal Profiling_." They sat and watched. "Hey isn't this what you guys do?" She asked.

"Yeah." Morgan said. "Like I know a lot about you just by the way you act."

"Really?" She said looking at him.

"Oh yeah. I can see your a confident young teen who feels she has to prove herself, not to her but to everyone else. You're also left handed. You also are fond of the housekeeper here because she acts like a mother to you. I'm going to guess you lost her at a young age."

"Your right." Nancy said softly.

"So how old were you?"

"Excuse me?" She looked at him.

"How old were you when you're mother died?"

"Morgan!" Reid said looking at him.

"It's ok Spencer." Nancy said not taking her eyes off of him. "I was three. I am a lefty and it was hard for Ned to try to teach me to throw. I also have to prove myself to people like you."

"Us?" Morgan asked pointing to him and Reid.

"No." Nancy pointed to Reid too. "He knows I can do this. It's people like you, Agent Morgan, who I have to prove myself to. Chief McGinnis is one of them. He should know I don't need two bodguards here. And sometimes I need to remind my dad I can do this. Your pretty good at your job."

"You also are very confident. Walking around in short shorts and a tank-top with two grown men with you." Reid looked at him again in disbelief. He looked at Nancy thinking she would be offened. but instead there was smile in her face.

"Please." She said. "I have full trust in both you. I've Known Reid for about a year and He trusts you. So I should be able to feel safe around you two, no matter what I wear." They shut up and tuned back to the T.V. About fifteen minutes later, it went to break for a minute.

"Wasn't what she was doing illegal?" Reid asked.

"It wasn't that bad. George and I have done alot of things like that." Nancy said. "Even worse."

"You've done illegal stuff?" Reid asked. "Like what?"

"I've had to tresspass. George does hacking, but anything that has happened has been excused because it was done all for cases." Nancy said. "Shhh. It's back on!"During the next commercial break, Morgan went to the bathroom. Nancy took this as a perfect opportunity to talk to Reid about Athena.

"So Spencer." Nancy said. "I was talking to Theeni before you called me earlier."

"Really?" he said looking at her. She smiled. She realized he liked her too.

"She was curious if you would like to go with her to the party on friday."

"It's only Wedensday. We might stilll have the case."

"Might not. I like to think optimisticly. So?"

"Why doesn't she ask me?"

"She's no good with words. The wrong thing might come out. And she really likes you. if you want to talk to her in person, we can talk to her when we bring the files back. Ok?"

"Sure."

"Good." At that moment Morgan came back and the show came back on.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A thunderstorm rolled in at about five in the morning. It was now Thursday. A clap of thunder woke Nancy up. She realized that the three of them had fallen asleep during the show. She turned off the T.V. She got up and went into the kitchen. She walked, in the dark, to the refridgerator. She opened it and shielded her eyes form the light. She grabbed a paper cup and poured some flavored water into it. She put the water back into the fridge. She took the cup and placed it on the table in the hall. She turned and went into the bathroom that was under the stairs.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Reid woke up to a loud clap of thunder. He blinked a couple of times. He saw the long couch was empty. Morgan was still sound asleep in the chair. Reid got up and started looking around. He walked by the bathroom when Nancy opened the door. A bright flash of lightening illuminated them both. They both jumped when they saw each other.

"Damn Reid!" Nancy said putting her hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that."

"I Didn't know Damn was in your vocabulary Nancy." Reid said.

"Well now you know." Nancy said grabbing her water. "Is that what you were trying to find out? If I can swear?"

"No." Reid said. "I was wondering where you were. I didn't want this to end like the Flordia trip."

"Do you reget what happened?"

"No Nancy." Reid said. "I just didn't want you to get hurt again." She smiled and put her free hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine. I'm a big girl."

"Well what about before?"

"I took care of him." She looked at him as the walked back into the livingroom. "Spencer, I can take care of my self." She laid back down on the long couch as he laid down on the short one. She closed her eyes and thought of that trip.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Nancy was seventeen and had just graduated high school a little over a month ago. As a graduation present for Nancy and her friend Frank Hardy, their fathers sent them to Flordia for a cruise from Flodia to Virginia. There they would Fly back to Illinois. She had never thought that it would end like this. She had met up with an FBI agent named Spencer Reid, who was trying to be on vacation. She thinks he said he was a doctor of some sorts. She also had found out about a smuggling ring that was going on, on the ship. She had tried to intervine and she ended up in the furnace room, bound up close to the fire. The ends of her hair were singed at the end and the smell of burning hair wrapped around her face. Soon the only door in burst open._

_"Nancy!" A voice called. She Reconized it as Spencer's. She couldn't call out to him, her mouth was gagged. So she started banging on the furnace. he walked behind it and found her. He undid the gag and bounds. he gentlely helped her to her feet. _

_"Thank you." She said as he pulled her up._

_"Lets get you back to your room." He said as he part carried her, part guided her. She held onto his shoulder tightly. She felt safer in his arms, dispite the fact that she had known him for only 24-hours. he had this feeling about him that just made Nancy feel safe. He stopped at her room. "Do you have your key?"_

_"Yeah." Nancy said. She reached into her back pocket and took her key out. She slide it through the little slot. She walked in. She was able to stand on her own now. She noticed everything was still the same as when she had left it.._

_"Why did you end up there?" Reid asked as he came in and closed the door._

_"I found out that there's a smuggling ring on this ship." She answered. She walked over to him and Tripped. He caught her and she threw her hands out to grab him. They wrapped around his neck. He held them. Their eyes locked in that second. They both leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. They both started Kicking themself mentally. Therewas an age gap of ten years. But they couldn't pull themselves off each other. _

_Of course Nancy, Frank, and Reid solved the case and went home happy. The next day Nancy stopped by Quantico's FBI buliding before going to her plane. She brought Reid a basket full of cookies. She walked into the found Reid talking to another man. He was stonger looking than Reid._

_"Oh. Reid look." Morgan said. Reid looked up and saw Nancy coming towards him._

_"Hi Dr. Reid." She said._

_"Dr. Reid?" Morgan said with raised eyebrows at Reid. _

_"Nancy, I said call me Spencer." Reid said._

_"Ok. Spencer." Nancy said. She was soon joined by Frank. "You remember Frank right?"_

_"Of Course. I couldn't forget."_

_"Well we've gotta go make our plane back to the Chicago Airport." Nancy said. "But this morning I thought I should get up early and make you some cookies." She handed him the basket. He took it. "It's my mom's old recipe."_

_"Oh Wow." He said as he bit into one. "These are awsome. Morgan, you have got to try one." Morgan grabbed one and bit._

_"These are good." He said. Emily walked up. _

_"Some one make cookies?" She asked grabbing one._

_"Yeah." Reid said. "Nancy did. Hey Guys you've got to try these." As soon as he yelled that, the whole team was around trying Nancy's cookies. All said words of approval._

_"Thanks Nancy."Reid said through a mouthful of cookie. "You didn't have to do this."_

_"But I did." Nancy said. "You saved my life. It was the least I could do in return."_

_"Reid you saved her?!" JJ asked._

_"And you didn't tell us?" Hotchner asked._

_"What a good boy." Morgan teased as he ruffled Reid's hair._

_"If we don't leave now Nancy we're going to miss our plane." Frank said. __"And be stuck in Virginia." _

_"Alright. Bye Spencer." Nancy said. Reid looked at her._

_"Bye Nancy." Reid said. She started to walk away but turned around at the last minute._

_"If you're ever in River Heights," Nancy said to him. "Stop by my house. There will be plenty of food."_

_"I'll do that." Reid said. "Hey Nancy." He said as she started walking again._

_"Hm?" She turned around. Frank was waiting impaitently at the door._

_"Keep in touch."_

_"I will. I promise." Nancy said and she turned and walked out of the bullpen._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Reid and Morgan were looking through some books in the Drew library. Nancy came down carring a bunch of files and was talking on her Cell phone.

"No Uncle Nigel, I'm fine..." She said putting the files on the desk. "Completely......Yeah I-..... He was a nephew of a couple I put in jail. Had nothing to do with my case...... I'm fine. A coulpe FBI agents were here and stayed at my house last night-" She ripped the phone away as her uncle started talking loudly about how he dissapproves of the FBI. "Uncle Nigel! Not everyone has the same problems with the FBI as you do. I've worked with an agent from this team before and they are actually quite capable of doing a good job....... I understand you have a distaste for them but I still have to work with them..... Look. I have to do some more research on my case.....I'll talk to you later......Bye." She hung up the phone and leaned against the wall.

"Who was that?" Reid asked.

"And what does he have against the FBI?"Morgan asked.

"That was my Uncle Nigel. He works at the Boston Morgue and has had his own run-ins with the FBI. And may times they're trying to tell him how to do his job or run the morgue and such. So those agents left a bad taste in everyone's mouth over there." She sighed. "Well here's the case files. Dad put them on my desk." She handed the files to them. Morgan's phone rang. He walked out of the room as Nancy and Reid read the files. a few minutes later Morgan came back.

"Bring the files for later." He said.

"Why?" Reid asked.

"Nancy you were right about the Stony Hill thing." Morgan said.

"Wait what?" Nancy asked confused

"Morgan what's going on?" Reid asked.

"That was Hotch," Morgann said. "We've got another body."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And~ that's chapter 3. Now with what happened between Reid and Nancy, I left to the reader. Things could have gotten really heated. Or Frank came in or they actually pulled apart. What ever you perseve. I think i'm leaning towards the heated one though. Not so sure. You decide.**


	4. A Pattern Is Starting To Form

Sorry it's kinda short. But I hope you like it. With school starting today, It going to be a little bit harder for me to update more often. But when I do, I hope you enjoy.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**4) A Pattern Is Starting To Form**

Nancy drove Morgan and Reid over to what was known to locals as Stony Hill. Ned had called her just before they left to tell her that Coach Burnnet had excused him from his sports exams to help her, because of what she had done for him. She told him were they were going and he said he'd meet up with them there. She parked by an FBI car. The three of them walked towards the police tape.

"Why does she get to go in?" Nancy heard Deirdre yell from the crowd. The ploice officer stopped her.

"No civilians are allowed in there." He said.

"It's me, Nancy Drew." Nancy said. "I'm on the case. I showed up With Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan."

"I don't care if you're the queen of England. No badge no entry." He said, crossing his arms.

"Fine." She said. She showed it to him.

"I don't think this a real one." The officer said barley glancing at it. "You might have made it." Nancy sighed loudly, bringing Reid over.

"She came with us and is on the case." Reid told the officer. The officer turned to him

"And you are?" He said with a snare.

"Dr. Reid FBI." Reid said.

"Fine." He said and lifted the tape.

"Thanks." Nancy said to Reid. "Something gives me a feeling that the whole thig was set up by Deirdre." They walked over to the body. "Oh God!" She said putting a hand to her mouth and turning away for a second.

"You knew her?" Reid asked.

"That's a given." Nancy said looking at him. "I know everybody in River Heights."

"Then who is she?" Hotchner asked.

"Heather Kellmer." Nancy answered looking at the girl. "Nineteen. She was trying to get into Harvard or Yale. She wanted to make a difference in the world."

"What else is there?" Rossi asked.

"Not much. She had good grades in school. Volunteered a lot in town functions. Helped run the RHHSAA."

"The what?" Morgan asked.

"The River Heights High School Alumni Assocaition. I was in it. We helped raise money for the school. Heather had a sister and a brother and-" Nancy was cut off by screams. Mrs. Kellmer ran foward and saw the body.

"No! Heather! Heather!" She fell on her Knees.

"Mrs. Kellmer." Nancy said. "Mrs. Kellmer. Look at me." She didn't and kept crying. Nancy tried to get her to her feet but she was a little to heavy for Nancy. "Ned, Help." Ned came over and picked her up.

"Calm down Mrs. Kellmer." Ned said softly.

"Mrs. Kellmer. I need you to look at me." Nancy said softly. "I'm going to find out who did this. And make sure he never does this again." All she did was nod.

"Thank you Nancy." She said softly.

"Now Mrs. Kellmer, I need you to go behind the the police tape now." She did so. Nancy looked at everybody. "We've got to find this guy.... and soon."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do all the girls have in common?" Morgan asked. They were back at the station. It was a few hours later, about four. The M.E. declared that Heather had been dumped a half hour after she was killed, Just like Shelly. She matched the lasseration on Shelly to the one on Heather. She also figured that it was some type of lage butcher knife, but not in the axe shape.

"They were both blonde, blue eyes." Nancy said shrugging. "I really don't see much. The were both good citizens but that's standard here."

"It's weird." Ned says. They're a year apart in age."

"That's not that weird." Reid said. "Most killers stay right around the same age for some physcological reasoning that their-"

"Reid." Nancy said. "Please, save it. I have a headache."

"Sorry."

"There's no sexual assault." Morgan said. "That's the odd part."

"Unless these attack aren't about the sex." Nancy said. Ned looked at her. "What?" She said more to him. "It's probably not if there's no assault."

"No. There has to be something else here we're missing." Emily said. She looked over the board.

"But what?" Rossi said.

"We have to tell the officer's something." Nancy said. The other's nodded.

"Tell Chief McGinnis to round up the officers," Hotchner said. "We have a profile"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later, all the River Heights officers we're seated around the FBI.

"We're dealing with a male," Morgan said. "Probably in his early to mid twenties."

"There's no sexual assalt to the girls so it's more for the rage. He might be doing this for revenge." Emily said.

"He feels these girls are diposable," Rossi said. "So he's probably a beater. Reports from a wife, or girlfriend, fiance."

"He's also kills like a case that Nancy's father, Carson Drew, defiended the state in." Hotchner said. "Find out about anyone who has looked into the case recently, at the library. Also talk to Mr. Drew and his office. When you get the list of names, disregard Nancy if her name's on there. She had just gotten the files for us a few days ago."

"Also,"Nancy said. "He's Intersted in River Heights legends that revolve around murders. The Muskoka River and Stony Hill have been the last to places of his dump sites. So that also something." Hotchner Dismissed them.

"Um- Agent Hotchner," Nancy said. "Do you still want the articles I had gotten yesterday? Or could I bring them back to Theeni?"

"Take them back." Hotch said. "But Reid's going with you to fing out about the legends. We want to have an agent with you." Reid walked up to her.

"All right." She said as she and Reid loaded the files into her car.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the library, there was no hassle as they went upstairs. She knocked on Athena's door with her boot. The door opened.

"Nancy!" Athena said. Nancy walked in. "Did you talk to Dr- Reid!" Athena's eyes widened as Reid walked in. "Hi." She said Shyly. "Put the boxes on the table."

"So Theeni," Nancy said putting the box down. "Didn't you have to ask Spencer something?"

"Uh-Uh-" Athena stuttered. Nancy hit her lightly on the back. "Do you want to go to the 'Beach' Party with me?"

"Uh- Sure." Reid said a little surprised.

"Really?" Athena said with wide puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah."

"Yay!" She hugged him. He looked surprised. Nancy smiled.

"I really hate interupting this," Nancy said. "Really I do. But Theeni, We need records."

"On what?" She said letting go of Spencer.

"River Heights Legend books if anyone's checked one out."

"or was interested in one." Reid said.

"Let me check quickly." Athena said walking to the computer. "None we're checked out for the last six months."

"Thanks Theeni." Nancy said.

"What we're the Names tough?" Reid asked. She printed the list and handed it to Reid.

"Um- Dr. Reid?" She said as he and Nancy started to leave.

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Just curious. Do you like shakespeare?"

"I love him."

"Me two. My favorite's Romeo and Juliet." Theeni giggled.

"Oh My favorite is-"

"Sorry break this up but we could have a third victim if we don't get this to you're team Spencer." Nancy said.

"Oh right. Bye Athena."

"By Spence." She said. They got into Nancy's car and started driving back to the station. Nancy caught him smiling.

"What?" She asked stealing a quick glance at him instead of looking at the road.

"She called me Spence." he said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The walked back into the Station and Nancy was humming _Love Story_ by _Taylor Swift_.

"Can you cut that out?" Reid said as they walked into the FBI's office.

"Sorry but you two got that song stuck in my head." Nancy said smiling.

"What song?" George asked as she and Bess walked in. Nancy started singing the first chorus of the song. Nacy was joined by Bess and George. they started giggling.

"Oh. Very funny."Reid said.

"Sorry but you two are cute." Nancy said.

"What two?" Morgan asked walking in. Nancy looked at Reid.

"Let Reid tell you." She said sticking out her tounge.

"You just stuck out your tounge. What just happened?" Ned asked wrapping his arms around Nancy.

"Oh Nothing." She said and then leaned into his ear. "I'll tell you later."

"I better get going," Bess said. "Meeting up with Dave in about a half hour." She then left.

"There's not much more to go on right now." Hotchner said. "Why don't you guys go home."

"It's only four thirty." Nancy said. "Un-uh." She looked at Ned and he nodded. "We're taking you to dinner. All of you. Our treat." They shrugged and agreed that they needed some food. George went and got Garcia. Nancy stopped George on the way out. "If we need you to help in the check-"

"I'll tip in. Don't worry Nance." George said.

"This way." Ned said.

"We're walking?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah. It's a half a block down." Nancy said shrugging. They stopped in front of Susie's Read N' Feed.

"This place is the best." George said as the walked in.

"Nancy! Ned! George!" Susie said. "Oh and you got company! This way." She lead them to the big round table. They sat down, ate and chatted. By the time they we're finished, it was nine o'clock. They walked back to the station. Nancy, Ned and George left in her car and the agents did the last few things before they went to the Royal. Ned was staying with Nanct tonight, just in case.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Twenty minutes after they had arrived home, Nancy was showered and wearing the same bight pink top and Blue short shorts that she had worn last night. Her hair was in two braids instead of the ponytail she had worn last night. Ned was just finishing his shower. She walked into her room and saw the voicemail light flashing. She had already talked to her Dad and Hannah, who had said that they would be home by tommorrow. She pressed it and punched in her password. She listened to it and a scared expression crossed her face. She listened to Bess scream for help for about thrity seconds and then it went dead.

"Ned." She yelled. He walked in bare-chested with a towel over his shoulders and plaid pajama pants on.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Call George. Tell her to come here with a laptop." He did as she said. And she called the police. Reid picked up and she told him what happened. He told her the team would be there soon.

"Why do you need them here?" He asked when they both hung up. Nancy looked gravely at her boyfriend.

"Whoever's doing this has Bess."


	5. The Pieces Finally Fall Into Place

Sorry this took so long, but shool makes it more difficult ot update. I hope you like this chapter. More is coming up!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**5) The Pieces Finally Fall Into Place**

In twenty minutes George, Burt and the FBI's BAU team had moved into Nancy's room. It had looked spacious before, now it look small and cramped. Electronics beeped in different corners and Both George's and Garica's hands flew over each Keyboard. Nancy stood downstairs with her back against the staircase and her arms across her chest. Ned, still shirtless, walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"It'll be ok. You'll see." He said into her hair.

"I hope you're right." Nancy said. Morgan and Reid walk in the front door at that minute.

"You really seem to like that outfit." Morgan said with a grin. Nancy just lared at him. "Ok." He said as he climed the stairs.

"Nice brusie." Reid said going up to her and Ned and pointing to her right shine. She looked down at her leg quickly and looked back up.

"Oh. I guess it's from last night." She sounded distant.

"Nancy are you ok?" He asked noticing something was wrong.

"No." She said looking down at the floor.

"Why?" He asked her. She looked up at him, teary eyed.

"This guy, He has Bess." She said in a whisper. She pulled away from Ned and walked towards the Drew's library.

"She's really beating herself up about this." Ned said to Reid. "She's known Bess and George since they were in diapers. Her cases have gotten them in near death sitiuations before but nothing like this. She usually has more to go on. Most of the time she even knows who the guy is. But not this time. And it's killing her." Reid looked at him. "Figurativily of course."

"What's with the necklace?" Reid asked after noticing she was playing with it.

"It's says Friends. George has one one on that says forever and Bess's says best. Excuse me." Ned said excused himself and went after her. He found her staring out the window.

"Nancy," He said holding her from behind. "It'll be alright. I told you."

"No." Nancy sniffled. She wiped her nose with the side of her finger and brushed away a few tears. She looked Ned directly in the eye. "I know this guy's next dump site and I don't know where she is now so we can stop her from gettng there." She turned and walked out. "Follow me." She said as she made her way to the garage. Ned followed. She opened the trunk of her mustang. She pulled out two duffle bags and handed one to Ned. She took it inside and went into the bathroom under the stairs. When she came out three minutes later, she had her hair still in the braids but with a black tank-top and a pink day dress. Ned had put on jeans and a blue polo shirt. He put on his sneakers and Nancy slipped on her strappy sandals. Ned had half an idea of what she was doing but thought it best to see if he was right instead of asking Nancy while she was like this. She put the bags back into her trunk and walked up to her room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I got news that could be taken good and bad." Nancy said as she walked into her room. "Mostly bad though."

"What is it?" Hotchner asked.

"I figured out what his next dump site is."

"What?"

"The statue of Athena at Emerson college." Nancy looked at George. "Now what we have to figure out is where she is now and make sure that the next time she's at the statue is when we jog by it." Nancy leand up against the wall and closed her eyes and tried to figure a connection between Shelly, Heather, and Bess.

"These girls are all blue eyed, blonde, went to River Heights High School." Morgan said. "Not much to go on."

"They're like most girls here." George said.

"Someone look up John Curmen. C-U-R-M-E-N." Nancy said, eyes still closed. Garcia started typing fast.

"21. Owns a home here right off River Drive. Graduated school with high honors. Uh oh-" She said.

"What's uh-oh." Morgan asked.

"He has five restraining orders. Three of which we're given to Shelly Edwanders, Heather Kellmer, and Bess Marvin."

"Gotcha." Nancy said half smiling. She opened one eye.

"Is that a good thing?" Hotchner asked. Nancy pushed herself off the wall.

"George. Do you remember the little argument Bess got into Juinor year?" She asked George going up to her.

"Oh Yeah." George said remembering. "It's pretty funny now but those ten minutes were pretty freaky at the time."

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"When John was 19, he was dating Bess who was 16, Shelly who was 18, Heather who was 17, a girl named Karina Coneraz who was 15, and a girl named Carmen Simmlers who was 19." Nancy explained.

"Ok. The dude has a history."

"No. He was dating them at the same time." Nancy said. "Then the five found and fought here. At my house. They then quickly realized that it wasn't their fault, but his. They each broke up with starting with Carmen and ended with Karina, each the next day that the other broke up with him. Carmen on Tuesday, Shelly, on Wedensday, Heather on Thursday, Bess on Friday, and Karina on Saturday." Nancy stopped and thought for a second. "This was two years ago this week."

"Nancy," George said. "I know whay you're thinking. But why start on Wedensday with Shelly and not-" Nancy runs to her door.

"McGinnis," She said. He appeared.

"Yeah?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Get a couple officers up to the cave where I found the Rackham's." He nodded and started to walk away. Nancy stopped him.

"Oh and you might want to send a car to Karina Coneraz's house, just in case."

"Alright Nancy." He said walking away.

"But to be able to do this, he'd need somewhere issolated." Rossi said. Nancy walked over to George.

"Look up the cabins rooster. The ones right on the lake." She pulled up the page.

"Here Nance."

"Cabin 289. Got it." Nancy said turning and grabbing her keys. "Come on George." She looked at the agents. "You might want to come too." She ran down to grab Ned and found him talking to Reid.

"Nancy," Ned said. "What's up? You look like you figured something out."

"I know where Bess is." Nancy said.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ten minutes later Nancy came up to the Cabin ground. The FBI followed her here. She swung her car so it blocked the entrance.

"What are you doing?"Morgan asked getting out.

"If we walk, he won't here us." Nancy replied. "Ok so Cabin 289 is eight cabins from mine so we'll head that way."

"You have a cabin here?" Emily asked.

"Yeah." Nancy said.

"Almost every family in River Heights, Mapleton, Bayport, has one." George said.

"No one from Chicago?" Rossi asked.

"Nope," Ned said. "They're too good."

"Shh." Nancy said. "This is the Drew Cabin." she pointed to the they passed one.

"And the Nickerson's." Ned said pointing to the next one.

"Here's the Fayne's." George said. "And the Marvin's." She pointed to the next two.

"You all have one?" Reid asked.

"Yeah. Just about." Nancy said. "289. Here." The heard Bess Yell. Nancy sucked in the cool night air. "This is what we have to do...." She looked at everybody. "Lure him to the back and get Bess."

"How do you think we should get him to the back?" Hotchner asked

"Like this...." Nancy said and she told him about her plan.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emily went into the back and knocked on the back door. She had shed her gun and protective FBI vest. John opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked a little annoyyed.

"Yes, My name is Emily and-" She started.

"Whatever you're selling, I don't want it." He started to close the door and she put her foot in the way.

"I'm not selling anything but I need to know where cabin 256 is."

"Well-" He said stepping out just enough that Rossi and Morgan could get him. Morgan tackled him to the ground.

"You are so busted." Morgan said. The front door crashed in moments later. Nancy went to the back room and found Bess bound and gagged on the floor in the kitchen. Next to her was a uther knife with a circled blade.

"I got her!" Nancy yelled undoing the gag and bounds.

"Oh Nancy!" Bess said hugging her best friend when the ties on her hand came off. Soon they were joined by Ned and George. "Oh is Dave ok?"

"He was knocked on the Head and is in the hospital but will be out tommorrow." George said. They brought Bess back to the car and drove home. By the time everyone had gotten back to Nancy's house, Mr. Drew and Hannah had already come home. They were welcomed in with hugs and thanks. Hannah made something warm for them to eat before the next day.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**That's not the end. Even though the crime is sloved, there's at least two more chapters comming up. The next two are going to be one scene and shorter. They are fun and explain anything that may have been confussing. It'll also help start the sequel. So stay tuned. And tell me what you think so far. ~~~ THanks!!!!**


	6. Time To Party

Sorry this took so long, but shool makes it more difficult ot update. I thought about adding a couple of people who have been mentioned. Enjoy!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6) Time To Party **

Nancy hopped into her car and started Driving as _If Everyone Cared_ by _Nickelback _played. She slowed down a bit as she passed the town's only cemitary. She crossed her body in the sign of the cross as she passed the hospital. And She came to a complete stop for a few minutes in front of the town morgue. She made her way back around and pulled her Mustang to the curb in front of the River Heights Police Department as. She shut off the engeine as the song ended. She Jumped out and ran up the steps, holding up her long pink boho skirt with sequeins so she didn't trip. She walked right in, pulling a piece of hair behind her ear, even though she had on a pink elastic headband. She pulled down her dark pink shirt that ruffled slightly at the shoulders to give and elegant yet sophisticated look. She stopped at the office the BAU was using and knocked. She pushed open the door slightly. and poked her head in.

"Uh- we were all wondering," She said. "If you were coming."

"Coming to what?" Hotchner asked.

"To the beach party." Nancy said stepping in. "We were hoping you were coming."

"Aren't some of us a little over dressed." Morgan said.

"No. It's come as you are." Nancy walked in towards the table. "And I know some was particularly hoping ot see you Spencer." Nancy said looking at him at the table. "Athena's already there. And you did say you'd go with her." She put a piece of paper on the table. "This is how to get there." She turned and started to walk out. "Oh." She turned back around. "I almost forgot to give you this." She put an envelope on the table.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It's an offical invitation signed by me, Ned, Bess, me George, McGinnis, all of the officers, the mayor, both lawyers, and most of the towns folk, including the families of the three victims." She said. She took a breath as she thought of Shelly, Heather nad Carmen, whose body the officer's found in the cave where the Rackhams where found, like Nancy had said. "So I really hope you'll be there." She said as she left.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nancy walked down the stone steps to the party. The back of her skirt dragged a bit on the steps. Ned looked up and smiled. His arms met her waist as she stepped down.

"My, you are looking like a princess today." He whispered into her ear. "And please tell me you're mine."

"I'm all yours." She said back. "If you'll be my prince."

"Aren't I always the one to save you when you need to be?"

"That's true." She said turning her head and meeting his lips. They broke apart a few seconds later. "Lets finish helping set up."

"Yeah." They walked over to the tables under a canopy tent with plastic sides to keep bugs and birds out. They spent the next half hour uncovering all the food Hannah had brought. She had made enough to fill three tables.

"You know," Athena said as she helped unwrap a plate. "With Hannah, we don't need the town bringing food."

"I know," Nancy said. "But it's tradition that we all bring something."

"And I brought my famous cookies." Athena held up a plate that was stacked high with cookies.

"Double trouble dark chocolate chips cookies with extra chocolat chips." Nancy said licking her lips. "Yum!"

"And here's an extra one just for Spencer if he comes." Athena said holding out a plastic bag. In it was a heart shaped cookie.

"Awww!" Nancy said. She had told Athena about what happened at the station. "I hope he does come soon."

"Me too." The said as they walked outside and put up the Tiki lamps and string lights. A few more people came by, including Luther Elderigde, The town historian who lost his family in a car crash a while back, and Mr. Safer, who brought his plate of Cheese from his local shop to the table and uncovered it. Next some High schoolers came and so did the College students. Then two big dark vans pulled up and park. Everyone looked. The FBI aganets came down. The residents who where there started Clapping. Nancy, Athena, and Ned where placing the lights up by the stairs as they walked down..

"Nancy you didn't do this did you?" Hotchner asked her when he reached the bottom.

"No." She answered. She had George start up the music. so they had something to listen to before the DJ, who was going to be in charge of the Music, arrived. Soon he was there and playing fast upbeat music. And every person in River Heights, Bayport and Mapleton were there. Fank and Joe Hardy wakled down the steps.

"Frank! Joe!" Nancy Squelled as she broke away for the group consisting of her, her friends, and the FBI agents. She hugged the two boys. "You came!"

"Of course we did." Joe said.

"Wouldn't miss the River Heights annual Beach party for anything." Franks said. Nancy brought them up to the group she was just standing and made intruductions.

"And Frank you remember Dr. Spencer Reid right?" Nancy asked.

"Of Course." He said shaking Reid's hand. "You saved Nancy's life." They talked for a few more moments and broke apart. Night fell soon. Nancy and Ned where talking with Athena and Reid.

"Oh. Spencer I almost forgot." Athena said as she pulled out the plastic bag. "I saved this for you because I wasn't sure if there was going to be any cookies left for you to try."

"Thanks Athena." He said taking the bag. _The Cha Cha Slide _was starting. Nancy, Ned and Athena stepped away to dance. Morgan walked over to Reid.

"I see you've got some one." He said. But Reid didn't hear him. He was busy looking at Athena Dance, thinking how beautiful she was, wearing that blue and green spaghetti strap dress with her dark hair pulled back so gracifully by an E-Z Comb. Her dark chocolate eyes where lightly inhanced by a bit of Mascarra and Eyeliner. He heard her laugh and he smiled.

"Reid." Morgan said waving a hand infront of his friend's face. "Hello?" Reid shook his head.

"Huh oh. What?" Reid asked Morgan who was standing right there.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I said I see that you've got someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"That girl in the blue-green dress. The way she looks at you," Morgan said. "She like you. And you like her."

"Why do you say that?" Reid looked at him.

"The way you look at her, Volenteer when Nancy went to the library. And the way you were looking at here and didn't hear a word I had said before."

"Morgan," Reid said. "Do my a favor."

"What?"

"Don't profile me." The song ended and Athena ran up to them.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She asked Reid.

"Sure, but I'm that good." He said taking the hand she offered.

"It'll be fine." she said putting both hands around around his neck. The soft notes of _What A Wonderful World_ by _Louis Armstrong _filled the beach's night air. Reid wrapped his arms around her waist and swallowed hard. She smiled. Nancy glanced over at her friend and smiled at what she saw.

"Hey Ned look." She said. He looked over her shoulder to Athena.

"Atheeni did pretty good for herself didn't she?" He asked. Nancy turned her attention back to Ned.

"Yeah she did." Nancy said to Ned as she leaned into a kiss. The song ended and Athena grabbed Reid's arm.

"I want to show you something." She said as she pulled him out of the crowd. As they left, the sound of _Hot Hot Hot_ floated by. She pulled him over to a big rock that hung out over the lake. She sat at the egde and let her legs hang off the egde. She patted the side of the rock next to her. Reid sat down next to her.

"This is a really good veiw Athena." He said. "How do you know this spot?

"Thanks." She said blushing a bit. "This is where I used to come to think, esspecially after a break-up in high school. I always said I'd find someone to apperciate this spot with me one day." She looked at him. "And I think I did." She said as they leaned into a kiss. They sat there, kissing passioately looking over the veiw.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**One more chapter to go to help set up the sequel. Hope it came our like I wanted it to. It was sorta hard to put into words. Hope you liked it.**


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Last chapter! It's Short but it has to be. Hopefully it works for my sequel!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**6) Surprise, Surprise**

Morgan was teasing Reid as the BAU team made it to River Heights Airport to go home on Saturday. He noticed that Athena had pulled Reid away at the party and was teasing him about that.

"Stop." Reid said pulling his head way as Morgan ruffled his hair. Soon He noticed Nancy and Ned standing a gate by the one that they had to go through, talking. Morgan And Reid stopped to talk to them as they walked by.

"Hey look," Morgan said. "It's the farwell commity." Nancy looked at him.

"You could say that," She said shrugging. "It's totally wrong but you can say it."

"Then what? Are you two going on a nice, romantic no case vacation?" He asked smiling. Nancy Smiled back.

"As much needed and welcoming as that sounds," Nancy said. "That's also in the false area."

"Then what are you doing here?" Reid asked.

"Hey Nancy," Athena said coming up. "Oh Hi Spencer." She saidbitting her bottom lip as she blushed and looked down.

"H-hi Athena." Reid said swallowing a bit.

"Nancy," Athena said looking at her. "The plane's ready."

"Alright." Nancy said. "You two start over. I'll be right there." Ned and Athena walked away. She turned her attention to the two FBI agents that were standing in front of her.

"Let me go through this fast. Theeni's aunt lives in Virginia and is having 'Security problems' and so has her whole town. She called the police, they said that they couldn't do anything. She then called Theeni, who called me. I called the chief of police down there and he told me to bring one of my team members to come help with this case. And Dad's letting us use his company plane and there is a time limit on there so I have to go like, now." She turned and grabbed her carry-one. "See you!" She called over her shoulder. Morgan and Reid started towards the gate to the FBI jet. They settled down on the jet. As they set on a nice speed at a good altitude, Reid opened a book he's been working on. Morgan noticed something was wrong because Reid hadn't turned a page in over thirty seconds. Now for a guy who could read 20,000 words a minute, this wasn't normal. Morgan got up, walked over to him, and sat down.

"You thinking of that girl Athena?" Morgan asked.

"Why do you ask?" Reid asked looking at Morgan.

"You haven't turned a page in over thirty seconds." Morgan said. "You can read over 20,000 words a minute. Something's on your mind."

"Yeah, I guess she is a bit, but she's been on my mind alot of times," Reid admitted. "But that's not what I've been thinking about."

"Then what is it?" Morgan asked. Reid looked at him.

"Did Nancy say she, Ned and Athena were taking her dad's company plane to Virginia?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**And that's it. Hope it came out well. Let me know your thought. I'm going to start on "Unstoppable". Stay tuned. =P**


End file.
